


Hegemon’s Sentence

by Sub_Futa_Best_Futa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bondage, Edelgard will Suffer, F/F, Futanari, It just was the most logical route for this to be attached to, More specific content warnings inside, Nothing gory but it’s pretty harsh, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Pretty Fucked Up, Slavery, This is just a really fucked up idea I couldn't stop thinking about, Torture, Vaguely spoilers for Church but not much detail because I haven’t actually played Church, Watersports, endgame spoilers, lots of toys, super dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sub_Futa_Best_Futa/pseuds/Sub_Futa_Best_Futa
Summary: Byleth couldn’t bring herself to kill Edelgard, knowing how the young woman had been set on her destructive path, and how right she had been in many ways about the Church’s present state. But neither could she forgive the Flame Emperor for the sins she had committed in the name of ending Rhea’s. Before Edelgard could be forgiven and allowed to seek atonement... she would have to suffer, just as sinners slain by the Goddess were purified in flame before their entry to heaven.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this isn’t going to be a pleasant fic. This is a fic that started with the idea of Byleth managing to spare Edelgard, but needing to put her through Hell on Fodlan to make up for not sending her to the actual Seirosian (Seirosist? Seiric?) Hell. Then adding in the idea that Sothis could go feral just like other dragons and would do so on seeing Rhea’s condition at the end of any non-Empire Route. So, yeah, Byleth here is gonna be full of hate and fury.
> 
> First chapter is going to feature Edelgard having her body pierced against her will, having various body parts sewn together or sewn shut, being both physically and sexually tortured, being humiliated, and being forced to engage in watersports with Byleth. I won’t make anything too gory or graphically violent but that’s what you’re in for if you keep reading this accursed fic.
> 
> As a final note, I swear I love El and am very sorry for what I’m about to do to her, but I had to get this idea down in writing somewhere.

Edelgard had never expected to wake up again. Not after what she’d done. Not after she’d lost, her former Professor striking her down with the rage and power of an ancient dragon. Not after looking into the once-caring woman’s eyes and realizing her betrayal and Rhea’s pain had driven Byleth to madness. And yet... somehow, she did.

At least she though she had. Everything was dark, and it took her a moment to process why. Her body ached, but it was the dull ache of fresh but magically healed wounds, not the burning pain she’d felt when the Sword of the Creator shattered her armor and seared her flesh. But once she focused enough to look past that, she realized her true state, at least somewhat.

The first thing she noticed was that her eyes were intact, but refused to open. The tug she felt when she tried told her her eyelids had been sewn shut, but strangely carefully; her vision would be restored in full if someone cut them free. Trying to call out for her captor made her realize her mouth was in a similar state, her ruby lips stitched together to silence her. 

Next, she felt metal on her skin, which she realized was almost entirely bare. Rings hung from her nipples and clitoris, while a series of bars pierced through her labia closed her cunt, all the way up to just below the tender nub at the top. They were holding in something uncomfortably large and distinctly phallic, and she suddenly felt a strong desire to remain lying on her back so it wouldn’t be subjected to gravity. She could also feel a metal stud in her tongue, which was odd; after all, she couldn’t exactly open her mouth or stick it out. But she was sure her captor had a plan for it all the same. 

The only items of “clothing” she wore were frankly worse than going naked. Spherical mittens encased her hands, making them quite useless even though they were not currently restrained, and thigh-high leather ballet boots forced her feet into deeply uncomfortable positions. A leather corset had been pulled tight around her waist, restricting her breathing while lewdly emphasizing her bust and rear. Her breathing was further restricted by a tight leather collar around her neck, forcing her to constantly pant for air. Finally, her cock had had a metal ring wrapped around its base to keep her constantly hard, and her balls were confined in a leather bra of sorts that was much too tight for her liking, squeezing them a bit painfully. 

Finally, Edelgard noticed she was on a wooden table rather than a floor or prison bed. She sat up, though it didn’t do much to help her get her bearings. She did, however, become aware of the chain strung between her nipple rings as it jingled. Another degrading addition from her captors. But she didn’t have much time to think about it before a familiar voice echoed through her cell. 

“Finally awake, I see. Good.” Byleth walked towards her prisoner with fire in her eyes. “You hurt me a great deal, Edelgard. Hurt all of us. Trying to kill your own classmates in the Holy Tomb... doing unspeakable things to Rhea... lying to us for that whole year... killing Dimitri and Claude...”

“But I’m not going to kill you. I loved you, once. And I still love this body you have. So like my own...” Byleth let her own cock prod Edelgard’s thigh, and just from the head the fallen hegemon could tell it was even thicker than hers... as well as distinctly not human. “Though not too like mine. Merging with the Goddess Sothis... it left me with the mark of a dragon, as you will soon find out.”

Edelgard could offer no words in her defense, even if she had been able to open her mouth. It was true. She had lost her way... she had not known how badly she needed the Professor to ground her until it was too late. She slumped, drawing a chuckle from the older woman.

“Good. So you can at least feel remorse. Now let’s test if you feel pain...”

As she said that, Byleth attached a hook to Edelgard’s nipple chain, then used a crank on the chamber’s wall to lift the prisoner by her tits. “Don’t worry, all your little accessories are enchanted. Your tits, clit, cunt, and even tongue can bear any amount of weight without permanent harm... but I’m sure you’re feeling the pain of using such unnatural strength~”

Edelgard’s tortured groans were music to Byleth’s ears, as she removed the wooden table from the center of the room and lowered her slave down, until she could just barely take the weight off her tits by balancing precariously on her ballet boots. But that was no mercy... just a way for Byleth to watch Edelgard squirm in unforgiving heels as she struggled to take in enough air through her nose, and felt the dildo stuffing her cunt weighing down her labia. But even that was not enough, so soon the Emperor had a small lead ball on a hooked chain hanging from her clit as well.

“Ah, your pain is exquisite.” Byleth sighed. “But we can do better, can’t we?”

She took out a whip, something she was quite familiar with thanks to her Relic, and began to strike Edelgard’s breasts. With her nipples still pulled up, the tender undersides of those tits were exposed, and that was just perfect. Byleth loved how it made the Emperor squeal and dance, trying uselessly to twist and squirm away from the whip without putting her weight back on her teats. Eventually Edelgard did turn around, but that just let Byleth beat her ass instead, only stopping when it was a bright cherry red.

“There. We’ve finished with pain for now... in a sense.” Something about the Ashen Demon’s tone made Edelgard even more nervous now. “You’ve given me quite the erection, and now I need to deal with it...”

Edelgard felt her nipple chain being unhooked and the weight on her clit removed, before a leash was attached to her collar and used to lead her across the room. She stumbled often, between her blindness and the heels she was wearing, but harsh tugs on her neck told her not to let herself fall under any circumstances. 

Once they arrived at their destination, Edelgard felt her wrists be seized and forced into padded indentations, before her collar was removed and her neck was put in a similar spot (Albeit one that was once again just a little too tight). She didn’t understand fully until the pillory slammed shut on her, trapping her bent over. Next a metal ring on the back of her corset was hooked up to another ceiling chain so her lower body also had to remain in place. But she was confused; with her mouth and labia closed and her hands now useless, how could she please Byleth?

She quickly regretted asking, even if it was only in her head. Byleth’s massive, lumpy dragon cock began pushing into her anus, covered in copious amounts of oil but still a painfully tight fit. The Professor didn’t care, though. Especially when she felt something familiar... Edelgard was the kind of Futa who had a prostate. That meant with the right angle...

Byleth had Edelgard screaming in frustration within minutes. “Aww, what’s wrong? Is that cock ring so tight that it won’t let you cum? Is your cunt feeling the curse I put on it where it can’t cum either unless your cock does? Don’t worry. None of it is permanent.” She began to grope and fondle Edelgard’s tits with one hand, pressing her own chest into the Emperor’s back as her other hand teasingly stroked her cock. “I might let you cum... a few months from now.”

After that, she was silent for the next half hour, leaving Edelgard screaming in frustration until finally Byleth came deep inside her ass. She smirked as she pulled out, shoving a nearly two inch thick plug into the woman’s suffering anus. 

“All right, well, I’m tired. I’m going to get some rest for tonight.” Byleth would free Edelgard from the pillory and unhook her corset, before putting her collar back on, dragging her over to a wall, and tying her leash to a hook there. This time with enough slack to let the prisoner lie down and curl up on the bare stone floor. “You try to sleep too, ok? But first...”

Byleth pushed a sounding rod slowly into Edelgard’s urethra, then snapped her fingers. All three of the toys stuffed inside her slave began to vibrate, making her whimper. “Oh, and don’t worry about your health! Having the power of a god let me put some powerful magic into you. Your body will only ever produce urine as waste, your bladder can hold an unlimited amount of it, and you won’t suffer any ill effects from wearing your corset or cock ring 24/7. You also can’t get sick and don’t need food or drink. Though... you will feel hunger, thirst, and the need to piss. So you’d best keep me happy enough to provide you food and drink and bathroom breaks. Oh! And while you haven’t earned it tonight, here’s a little preview of what you’ll be drinking.”

Byleth smirked as she aimed her cock at Edelgard, releasing a stream of hot piss at the woman. “I saved this all day just for you. So you can’t forget who owns you. Have fun.”

With that final humiliation complete, Byleth left the cell, leaving Edelgard to whimper as she tried to sleep, covered in Byleth’s urine and tortured by denied orgasms.


	2. A Training Regimen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after everything, Byleth is still a teacher at heart. Today’s lesson will be harsh and cruel, but Edelgard needs to learn if she is to be given a new life outside her prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m continuing this cursed thing. This chapter’s gonna have Edelgard put through her paces as Byleth starts the process of breaking her in. Breaking her in for what? I’m not sure yet. But it’s definitely going to involve Byleth owning her in some capacity.

Edelgard awoke slowly, amazed that she had gotten to sleep at all. The vibrating toys she had been left with had shown no mercy overnight, but eventually exhaustion overcame her state of frustrated arousal... for a time. With her eyes still sewn shut, she had no means of telling how long. Though Byleth’s piss had dried, so she knew she had been asleep at least long enough for that.

In truth, Byleth had used magic to ensure she had a good night’s rest. Not as a mercy, but as a way to ensure her prisoner could handle the new day’s trials. The Archbishop walked into the room again, looking at Edelgard sadly. What a pathetic creature she was now... but soon she would be freed of the burdens of agency and free will. Soon those would belong to her Mistress only.

“Stand up, Edelgard.” Byleth's harsh tone made it clear this was not an order to ignore. Despite her awkward position, the woman did her best to stand... but failed. She simply could not get her balance in her new boots. 

“Pathetic.” The half-dragon spat on the ground, before hauling Edelgard up by her tits. “Fine. Today’s lesson will be balancing in your new shoes. We’re going for a walk.”

Edelgard heard her leash being taken off the wall... and then off her collar as well, leaving her confused until it was wrapped around her cock and tied off to her clit ring. Byleth began to walk off without a word, forcing Edelgard to stumble along behind her lest she be left behind. Even at her fastest, though, she couldn’t keep the leash from painfully constricting her plugged shaft and pulling harshly on her clit. And because of how it had been wrapped, it dug into her scrotum too, adding to the torment. She was almost relieved when they stopped, but then she realized the only reason they’d do so... was if they’d reached the site of her next ‘lesson’. 

Byleth would unwrap Edelgard's leash from her cock and unclip it from her clit. That wasn’t where the lesson demanded she put it... no, it went on the chain linking her nipples. Next, a rope was tied tight around the base of her scrotum, and then the fun began.

Edelgard’s next few days would follow a predictable, if painful, routine. During her lessons, her leash would return to her nipple chain, then attached to a hook hanging from the ceiling and pulled taut with a winch. The clip used was fairly weak, so Edelgard falling would pull it off... but while Byleth had cushioned the floor to prevent permanent damage to her new property, every fall was punished with a hard caning of Edelgard’s balls before a weight was hung from the rope around her sack. The Emperor quickly learned to avoid that at all costs, because the weights didn’t come off when the leash was reattached to her tits and the cycle began again. If Edelgard did well, a thin tube would slide between the stitches on her lips, and Byleth would piss in her mouth. The Professor, thankfully, drank enough water that her piss was more refreshing than dehydrating, but it was still disgusting and humiliating... yet better than the nights when she did poorly and nothing at all was given to her. Regardless of her fate, she would not be fed or allowed to urinate, causing her magically reinforced bladder to grow ever more painfully full and her magically enhanced stomach to grow painfully empty without the usual harmful effects of starvation. When Byleth deemed the day’s lessons finished, Edelgard’s balls were finally untied and she was chained to the wall of the training room, sleeping on the cold floor like she had her first night, except without Byleth pissing on her. If Byleth was especially horny, Edelgard’s buttplug would be removed, the cum from her last fucking allowed to drain, and her ass would be fucked ruthlessly until fresh cum had filled it and been plugged up inside. If not, she would be left to sleep.

Finally, after two weeks, she made it an entire day without falling. But that, too, terrified her... because Byleth made it clear she was only going to get harsher lessons now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add more training but this is long enough already. Next chapter will see Edelgard getting some rewards and starting to be molded into a true submissive, now that Byleth can walk her around in her boots. And hopefully come out in less than 20 days.


End file.
